Black Widow
|- abp="572" | abp="573" style="text-align: center;"|View Gallery |} Natasha Romanoff, code name Black Widow, is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is a founding member of the Avengers and the only female founder of the group. Though she has no superhuman powers, the Black Widow is an expert martial artist with a competent scientific mind and interrogational skills. Abilities & Skills: *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Acrobat' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Expert Tactician'. *'Master Interrogator' *'Talented Hacker' *'Master Seductress' *'Expert Spy' 'Equipment:' *'Widow's Bite' *'Handguns' **'Walther PPK/S (in ''Iron Man 2)' **'Glock 26 (in The Avengers)' *'Taser disks''' *'Flashbangs' *'Garrote' *'Daggers' 'Trivia:' *'Whedon confirmed that Johansson's Romanoff would be the only female member of the Avengers, but not the only female character in the film.' *'Regarding the character's abilities to measure up to her teammates Johansson recounted, "The other day we were doing this big reveal shot of all the Avengers. Thor has got his hammer, Cap’s got his shield, Hawkeye has his bow and arrow, and Hulk is huge. Then it pans over to me and I’ve got guns. Iron Man’s like, hovering above all of us, ready to go... I was like, ‘Joss… um… do I look okay holding these guns?’ and he responded 'She’s a total badass. She’s a killing machine.' *'Scarlett Johansson dyed her hair red before she even got the part of Black Widow because she wanted the role so badly. To prepare for her role, Scarlett Johansson trained six weeks before the movie started principal photography and the entire six months of shooting the movie. Scarlett Johansson was influenced in her performance by the femme fatales Nina Ivanovna Yakushova of Ninotchka and Anya Amasova of ''The Spy Who Loved Me.' *'In Iron Man 2, Natasha wears an outfit reminiscent of both her black comic book catsuit, and a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.' *'In the comics, the character is known as Natalia Romanova or the Black Widow and was originally a Soviet spy that first appeared in the Iron Man comics (While still being part of Tales of Suspense). ' *'Romanova's cover name Rushman is inspired by "Nancy Rushman", a S.H.I.E.L.D. cover identity she has used in the comics.' *'Scarlett Johansson is never referred to as "Black Widow" in Iron Man 2.' *'Widow and Hawkeye have been teammates for a long time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Although she claims that she and Barton are not romantically linked in The Avengers, she does care for him.' *'Natasha's SHIELD file states she was born in the mid 1980's, while in the comics she was born in the late 1920's; her aging process slowed by the Red Room variant of the Super Soldier serum. Her origin as the Red Room prodigy as Natalia Romanova, where she met her lover Winter Soldier is rumored to be explored in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Since her file never appeared on screen, it is not necessarily canonical. Even if it had, Natasha as one of the world's greatest spies could have easily have been forged the documents. An allusion to her age appears in a Deleted Scene for The Avengers. After she tells Bruce Banner that SHIELD has all the toys, he jokingly inquires as to whether or not they have a Commodore 64. After she replies that she isn't sure, Banner unwittingly remarks that she must be very young.' *'Also according to her file, she shares the same birth date as her actress; November 22, 1984''' Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:SHIELD Category:Hero